Guardian Angel
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *SLASH* Ted tries to ignore his feelings for Cody, until he gets some help from an unlikely source...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea, so I really appreciate the feedback. **  
**I have been inspired by luisaakainsane, who writes really cute Codiase slash.**

**This will be slash, so please don't read if it offends you.**

**I do not own Ted or Cody or Randy, much to my disappointment...**

**Hope you enjoy the first part. It should be three or four parts in total. **

Ted was running faster and harder than he had ran before. This was more than his usual workout. It was pounding out every ounce of frustration and angst that he was feeling at that particular moment. What was he thinking of? No way should he have been picturing Cody the way he had been last night. Something was very wrong with the situation, and Ted was completely unaware of how to stop it. Not like he was even interested in guys, but why did he feel this way?

He didn't even want to think about the love word. Whenever people described how it felt to be in love, they would mention butterflies and hearts racing and wanting to smile constantly. Ted had never felt that way about anyone, not even his girlfriends. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening he had fallen for Cody. No words were spoken, no eyes met across a room and no fingers innocently linked together.

Cody was spending his free time in his favourite way. After a morning lie in with his favourite comic books, the young man was now setting up to play his favourite Legend Of Zelda games this afternoon. He furrowed his brow as his concentration wavered. The only thing that could command Cody's full attention at the moment was another man. Ted was his friend and fellow wrestler. He shouldn't be thinking half of the things he was, let alone getting off to the vision of Ted's tanned and toned physique.

Cody pressed the restart button and nodded his head, as if to affirm the fact that he would not be distracted by Ted this time. After around ten minutes the young man's cell phone rang. Cody almost jumped out of his seat as he grabbed the phone and scanned the screen to see whom the incoming call was from. He let out a deflated sigh as the caller ID read the name of his father.

Ted ran until he had to stop. He struggled over to a nearby bench and sat down. He was sweating and really thirsty, so he needed something to drink. In all his hurry to clear his mind, he had forgotten his usual bottle of water or a sports drink. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Randy.

"What are you doing out here?" Ted frowned.

"Thirsty?" Randy asked, holding up a bottle of cold refreshing water.

"Thanks Randy." Ted nodded as he took a swig from the bottle.

"I'm not Randy." He replied.

"What?" Ted shook his head and frowned.

"I'm not Randy, I'm just borrowing his body." He replied.

"So, if you're not Randy, who are you?" Ted asked, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Your guardian angel." Randy's body replied with Randy's voice.

"Ok, let's say that's true. What are you doing here?" Ted asked.

"I know all about your feelings for Cody." The "angel" replied.

"How did you know?" Ted fretted.

"Like I said, I'm your guardian angel." Came the reply.

"What exactly do you know?" Ted asked curiously.

I know that yesterday, you were looking at Cody in the showers after the gym." The "angel" replied.

"Anyone could have seen that." Ted pointed out.

"Alright, how about last Sunday when you left church and went home to jack off thinking about Cody?" Randy's voice asked.

"Ok, I'm pretty convinced. But why are you here?" Ted asked.

"To help you to realise your feelings." Randy's eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"How would you do that?" Ted asked curiously.

"Taking you on a trip." The "angel" replied.

"Cool, where to? Vegas?" Ted rolled his eyes.

"The alternate reality." The "angel" replied.

"Where would that be?" Ted asked.

"It's where our other lives are lived out. I will show how your life would be if you didn't tell him how you feel." Randy's face smiled, which was strange.

"Do I get to see that past too?" Ted asked.

"Just come with me." Randy's hand grabbed Ted's and they disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile at home, Cody was still playing on his games. He made a mental promise to himself, that if he hadn't seen or heard from Ted by that night, then he would give up and move on. It wasn't worth risking a strong friendship because of his sexual desires for another man. Especially Ted, who took the religious stance against being gay. It was unnatural and against God's will.

Yes, he had approximately six hours before he forgot Ted for good.

**What do you think?**

**I would really appreciate reviews and feedback on this one!**

**Like I said, I think it will be three or four parts in total.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the first part.**

**I do not own anybody...unfortunately.**

**Slight warning for this chapter, some slash, drugs, death, mentioned in this part.**

Ted blinked his eyes as he took in the surroundings. He glanced to his side and saw Randy looking at him. Of course, it wasn't really Randy, it was Ted's guardian angel. The "angel" took hold of Ted's arm and led him through some darkened halls. The two of them finally arrived in front of some thick oak doors. The "angel" opened the left hand door and led Ted into a large hallway. Ted followed his guardian angel into another room. This looked very much like an old church.

Randy's hand stopped him in his tracks and ushered him down the aisle to sit on the front pew. Ted frowned confusedly as he looked around the church. It was definitely a church, from the religious statues and crosses around the walls. There was an echo of footsteps as someone walked to the front of the church. The figure stopped once they got to the altar. Ted gasped as the figure turned around. He saw himself standing there.

"Why am I dressed like a minister?" he asked the "angel" confusedly.

"Because you are a minister." Randy's voice chuckled back.

"But how?" Ted asked.

"You felt that you couldn't trust yourself around Cody. You chose to become a minister and devote your life to religion." The "angel" replied.

"Do I stay like this?" Ted asked, eyeing his own troubled expression.

"If you choose not to act, then it's a possibility." Randy's face looked almost caring.

"Can we be seen?" Ted frowned as he watched his alternate self pray quietly.

"No, because we do not exist in this reality." The "angel" explained.

Ted nodded slowly and watched his alternate self. He looked pained and tormented. His eyes were empty and lost as he stared out over the empty pews. He sighed and walked back towards the door he had entered from. The guardian angel gestured to Ted for him to follow as they took the same route as alternate Ted. It was darkened and draughty in the hallway, but Ted made out his own figure entering a room.

"Open the door." Randy's hand gestured.

"Won't I notice?" Ted asked.

"Like I said, he's not aware of us." The "angel" explained.

Ted nodded and opened the door walking into a small bedroom. There was hardly anything in there except a single bed and an old bookcase. The light flickered and the rug on the floor had seen better days too. Alternate Ted sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his robes over his head. He knelt down on the old rug and joined his hands together in prayer.

"Lord, please keep me true and help me to avoid temptation. I know that what I have been thinking is a sin, so I trust that you will guide me away from these impure thoughts and images. I thank you Lord." He whispered quietly.

"After all this time, I still have those thoughts?" Ted frowned.

"Some things stay with us until they are resolved." Randy's shoulders shrugged.

"So, I need to say something?" Ted raised a brow.

"Why don't we go and see Cody?" the "angel" suggested.

"Sure." Ted nodded, as they slipped away again.

They appeared inside an apartment. It wasn't very well kept, with empty bottles and cans of alcohol scattered around. There were some photographs on a shelf that was covered in dust. Nobody had bothered to clean in here for a while. Ted blew at some of the dust and recognised a particular photo. It was one of himself and Cody when they first won the Tag Team titles. Both of them looked so happy, like nothing could touch them.

"What's that?" Ted frowned as he heard voices in the next room.

"Go and see." The "angel" replied.

Ted pushed open the door and immediately gasped. He saw two figures on the bed. The man on top he had never seen before, but the other man was Cody. His face was contorted in pain as the other man relentlessly slammed their bodies together time and time again. Ted watched on as the torment ended, with the unknown man putting his clothes back on and throwing a bill at Cody's abused body.

"What's going on?" Ted gasped in confusion.

"Cody allows that to happen. He needs the money." The "angel" replied sadly.

"Why would he need money?" Ted frowned.

"Because he's addicted to drugs." Randy's voice replied solemnly.

"Cody would never touch drugs. " Ted shook his head.

"Since you left he allows himself to be abused. He loves nobody except you." The "angel" told him.

"But why?" Ted sighed.

"Cody's trying to speed up the inevitable." The "angel" told Ted.

"You're not making any sense." He shook his head slowly.

"Cody has HIV and he's dying." Randy's voice wavered slightly.

"No, not Cody. He can't, I love…" Ted felt stinging tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

"He would rather die than live without you in this torment." The "angel" shrugged.

Ted watched on helplessly as Cody ran the shower and stepped into the cubicle. He dark haired man scrubbed himself until he was reddened in an attempt to clean away the dirty feeling he had every time that he was with another man. Ted began to cry silently as Cody sobbed and his own blue eyes filled with tears. Cody stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into the kitchen and pulled out some powder.

"You don't need to see this." The "angel" told Ted.

"Why? Is this how he dies?" Ted asked.

"We should get you to the other future." Randy's face smiled slightly.

Cody paused his game and glanced at the clock. Four hours to go. He prayed that Ted got in touch before the night was over...

**What do you think?**

**Please review, because I appreciate the feedback on this. xxx**

**What do you think the other future will be like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part of Guardian Angel.**

**I do not own anybody. **

**I had fun writing this once again, so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**The next part is the final part.**

Ted glanced around the picturesque scene.

In front of him was a decent sized house with big windows and a luscious green lawn. There were two cars in the driveway. One of them was a red Dodge, while the other was a silver Mercedes. A woman emerged from the house and walked over to the Dodge. She was brunette and well dressed in a pencil skirt and white blouse. Once she had placed her handbag in the car, she walked back over to the front door of the house. Her heels clicked on the path as Ted appeared from inside the house.

"I'm ready to go baby." The woman told him and opened her arms for a hug.

"Have a great trip." The alternate Ted nodded and hugged her, exposing a gold ring on his finger.

"Is that my wife?" Ted asked his "angel" as he spied the gold wedding band.

"Yes, she's going to New Jersey for a business trip." The "angel" informed him.

"How long have we been married?" Ted asked.

"Three and a half years." Came the reply in Randy's deep drawl.

Ted nodded and watched as his alternate self kissed his wife goodbye and waved her off as she reversed out of the driveway in the red Dodge. The "angel" motioned for him to enter the house. It was as nice inside as it was outside. The walls were all light beige, with fancy archways and ceiling patterns. The floor was made of polished oak beams and there was a grand open fireplace in the centre of the main wall.

Ted was so preoccupied with the house that he didn't see the alternate Ted heading over to answer the door. A moment later a man followed alternate Ted into the living room. He was Latin looking with dark hair and deep brown eyes. He slipped off his jacket and walked over to Ted. Much to his surprise, Ted witnessed himself moving in to kiss the other man. He followed them as they made their way to the bedroom, afraid of what he might be about to see.

"But I'm married." He frowned.

"I suppose I should explain." The "angel" sighed.

"Yeah, I think you should." Ted nodded.

"You are married, but those feelings won't go away. Six months after your wedding, you began paying guys for sex whenever your wife went off on her business trips." Randy's arms folded.

"Do I…enjoy it?" Ted asked curiously.

"It's not about being with a guy. It's still about Cody." The "angel" explained.

Ted was about to ask some more questions when something caught his attention.

"Oh Cody, yes Cody, right there…Oh God!" Ted flinched at his own voice.

"I'm fantasising about Cody while I'm with him?" he asked the "angel" confusedly.

"Every guy you've been with has been a replacement for Cody." Randy's voice replied.

"Don't stop Cody, please don't stop…I need you…" alternate Ted could be heard.

"I don't want this to happen." Ted shook his head.

"Ok, let's see how Cody's doing." The "angel" replied.

Ted nodded as they disappeared into thin air once again. When they reappeared, they were in a similar setting to last time. The house was not as grand as the last one, but it looked very picturesque all the same. Randy's hand took Ted's and led him into the house. In the hall, there was a whole bunch of photographs. At least three were of Cody in a suit with a blonde girl all dressed in white.

"Cody got married." Ted sighed.

"But he's not happy." The "angel" reminded him.

"How come?" Ted frowned.

"Come and see." The "angel" said.

Ted walked into the kitchen and saw Cody sitting at the dining table. His wife was cooking something at the stove. She served up the food and placed a plate in front of her husband. Cody looked like he was preoccupied with something else. The blonde clicked her fingers and waved them in his face. His blue eyes flickered to look at her, before he warily picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Make sure you eat the vegetables too." His wife reminded him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" he asked her.

"Do you want us to conceive or not?" the blonde frowned.

"Of course I do." Cody sighed and took a bite out of some vegetables.

"Why are they trying to conceive?" Ted asked his guardian angel.

"Cody's not. She wants a baby really badly. Cody has been doing everything he can to prevent them from having a family." The "angel" replied.

"Why? I thought Cody liked kids." Ted shrugged.

"He's holding out for you. A break up would be a lot messier if kids were involved." The "angel" explained.

"I'm going out to get some groceries. I hope you're in a better mood when I get home." The blonde shook her head.

"Fine." Cody replied.

"It's a good time for us tonight." His wife smiled as she left the house.

"A good time for them?" Ted frowned.

"She thinks they have a good chance of conceiving right now." Randy's voice replied.

As soon as the blonde had driven off, Cody rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Of course, Ted and his angel could still walk into the room. Ted's eyes widened as he saw Cody start to furiously pleasure himself as he leaned against the bathroom sink.

"Ted, Teddy…Oh yeah!" Cody closed his eyes and bit on his bottom lip.

"Does this happen often?" Ted asked the "angel" feeling awkward.

"Every chance he gets. Less chance of a baby if he's unloaded, so to speak." The lips of Randy crossed into a smirk.

"I've seen enough. Take me home." Ted told the angel.

"Are you sure?" the "angel" asked him.

"I know what I want. Take me home now please." Ted nodded.

**What do you think?**

**Please review! xxx I really appreciate it.**

**Ted knows what he wants, but what do you think that is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the final part of Guardian Angel.**

**I have really enjoyed writing this.**

**I do not own Ted, Cody or Randy...unfortunately.**

**Review and let me know if I should continue to write this pairing...**

Ted found himself back inside his room, with the "angel" sitting on the bed beside him. The priceless superstar leaned back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. Now he had seen those alternate realities, he had realised that Cody need to know how he felt. It didn't even matter if Cody rejected him, so long as he knew the truth. Ted jumped up from the bed and looked at his refection in the mirror.

"I need to shower and change." He nodded and rushed into the bathroom.

He emerged ten minutes later with a fluffy white towel around his waist. Ted felt the anticipation building in his chest as he chose some clean clothes to wear. This was such a momentous event for him, to be confessing his love to Cody. He hurriedly dressed himself in a dark red button down shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. After one last look at his reflection, he turned to see Randy's form sitting on his bed.

"Thank you." Ted nodded.

"I must leave now. But I trust that you'll be doing the right thing." The "angel" smiled.

"I know what I want and what I need to do." Ted nodded.

"Until we meet again." The "angel replied.

Ted smiled as Randy's eyelids drooped shut and his head rolled forwards. Barely a second later, his eyes opened wide and his mouth curved into a confused frown. The Viper stood up and curiously eyed the room that he was in. He turned to see Ted and rubbed the back of his neck with an odd look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"This is my room." Ted replied.

"Huh? I must have fallen asleep. I swear, I had the weirdest dream." He shook his head.

"Really?" Ted looked curious.

"Yeah, I don't remember it now." Randy frowned.

"You must have needed the rest." Ted suggested.

"I'll say. According to the alarm clock I've been out for five hours." Randy folded his arms and shook his head.

"Shit! I have to go." Ted gasped and ran over to the door.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" the Viper asked.

"I have to tell Cody that I love him!" Ted yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Good luck. Bout time too." Randy sighed.

Cody sighed as he completed another level. A glance at the clock told him that he had less than an hour for Ted to make an appearance. The young man turned off the games console and lay across the couch. He took his iPod and pressed the shuffle button. He listened to the music as he drifted off into his own little world. He quickly skipped the songs that reminded him of Ted, because that was whom he was going to have to forget soon enough.

"Cody!" came the sound of Ted's voice.

I even know the sound of his voice…Cody sighed and closed his eyes.

"Cody Runnels, open this door!" Ted's voice sounded again.

"Ted?" Cody frowned as he threw the iPod to one side.

"Cody! Let me in!" Ted yelled.

Cody rushed over to the door and opened it to see Ted standing there like the prince that he was. Ted looked achingly gorgeous all dressed up, his dreamy blue eyes staring at Cody. The young man subconsciously licked his lips as he imagined what he would like to do right now. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ted walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Teddy…" Cody shook his head and tried to think of something to say.

"Don't talk. I need to tell you something Codes." Ted told him.

"What is it?" the younger man frowned.

"I should have told you this long before now. I was scared of my feelings and I don't blame you if you reject me now. I only want you to know the truth." Ted rambled a little.

"Teddy, I don't understand…" Cody felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Cody, I love you. I've loved you for so long. I want to be with you." Ted told him.

"You…want to be with me?" Cody's eyes widened.

"I mean it. I want to be more than your friend. I want to be your protector and your lover too." Ted nodded in reply.

"Why now?" the younger man asked confusedly.

"Let's just say someone helped me to figure out my feelings." The older man smiled.

"Ted, do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this?" Cody asked him.

Ted walked over to Cody and cupped his face in his hands. Their eyes met as they both anticipated what might happen next. Cody reached out and stroked Ted's face with his fingertips. He could feel the older man's warm breath close to his face.

"Can I kiss you Cody?" Ted asked him.

"Please…" the younger man sighed.

Ted didn't need any more persuasion. He lunged forward and captured Cody's perfect lips with his own. He savoured the taste of the younger man, becoming hungrier for more, like some kind of addictive candy. Ted was hesitant, slowly tracing the younger man's bottom lip in order to gain entrance for his tongue. Cody gladly deepened their kiss and let his own tongue dance with Ted's. Cody let his arms find their way around Ted's neck, slowing the older man to pull him closer to him.

"Ted…" he breathed, aware of the older man's hardened length against his thigh.

"Cody, I want you. We don't have to…" Ted was unable to finish his sentence.

"No, I want to." Cody whispered as he led him towards the bed.

Ted's heart almost burst with the love he felt right now. He pushed the younger man back onto the bed, slowly lacing kisses on Cody's neck before removing the t-shirt that covered his perfect olive toned skin. The younger man allowed his fingers to methodically unbutton every one of the buttons on Ted's shirt and slide it down over his broad shoulders. His perfectly tanned and muscular build was godlike to Cody.

"Teddy, you're so gorgeous." Cody breathed.

"So are you." Ted smiled and captured the younger man's lips once more.

Cody flipped their bodies, so that he was on top of Ted. He was being driven wild right now. He could look down into Ted's eyes, conveying sincerity and love. On the other hand, he could feel part of Ted pressing against him that was also conveying want and need. The younger man fumbled with the button and zipper on Ted's jeans, slowly sliding them down over the perfect tan thighs.

Ted watched on in wonder as Cody hooked his fingers in his boxer shorts and slowly slid them down over his hips and thighs. The younger man let out a sigh of admiration as he witnessed Ted's arousal for him, like he had just discovered some rare gem. Cody stood up and slowly removed the remainder of his clothing, seeing Ted's chest rise and fall with heavy breaths. The younger man climbed onto the bed, deliberately brushing his leg against Ted's aching erection.

"Cody…" the older man hissed with delight.

"Teddy, I think you should make love to me." Cody told him.

"Are you sure?" Ted looked on with slight concern.

"I'm more certain than I've ever been." Cody nodded.

"I've never done this with a guy, so…" Ted gave an apologetic smile.

"I trust you Ted. I just need to feel you." Cody replied.

Ted nodded and got up from the bed. It was too late to back out now. Not that he wanted to back out, he just felt even more nervous than he had the first time he had sex with a girl. He frowned as he fished in his jeans pocket for a condom and dimmed the lights slightly. Once he was prepared, he climbed onto the bed and met Cody's mouth for a lingering kiss. It felt so right.

"Ted…oh Ted…" Cody screwed his eyes shut as Ted slid into his body.

"Please tell me if I hurt you." Ted told him. He had seen Cody get hurt enough.

"No, it's not so bad." Cody sighed as he relaxed a little.

"Oh Codes…" Ted sighed as he thrust back inside his lover.

"Don't stop now. This feels perfect." Cody smiled.

"You're perfect." Ted whispered as he quickened his pace. He placed a kiss on the younger man's lips.

The dim light highlighted their naked bodies as they moved together in perfect rhythm. Cody ran his hands over Ted's back, disbelieving that he was finally touching the man that he loved. The older man loved the feel of Cody's smooth skin against his own as he felt a familiar stirring within him. Cody took Ted's hand and guided it over his hardened member. Ted was somewhat surprised by the younger man's boldness, but smiled as he began to work Cody harder in time with his thrusts.

"Teddy, I'm almost there." Cody informed him.

"Me too." Ted whispered as he kissed the younger man's chest.

It wasn't long before Cody bucked his hips forward and spilled his load into Ted's hand. That alone was enough for Ted to tense his body and release himself moments later. He rested against the younger man's chest as he got his bearings back and sat up, slipping himself back out of Cody and tossing the used condom into the trash. He cleaned his hand on the discarded t-shirt and climbed back onto the bed beside Cody.

"That was perfect." Cody smiled as his eyes stared into his lover's.

"It was all for you Codes." Ted replied and kissed him again slowly.

"I love you Ted." The younger man told him.

"I love you too Codes." Ted smiled.

"I mean it. Where would I be without you?" Cody asked as he snuggled into Ted's body.

"You don't need to find out." Ted smiled and wrapped the younger man in his arms.

**What do you think?**

**Should I write more Codiase in the future?**

**Please review. I really appreciate it. xxx**


End file.
